


i want to see you, in every world

by vannral



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len comes back from saving the world, and he goes to meet Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to see you, in every world

**Author's Note:**

> I...I'm sorry. This might be a little disjointed, this story. I need to catch up. A LOT. Anyways, please tell me if you see any grammar mistakes. (not a native speaker)

     “My, Barry, long time no see”, a low, sardonic voice drawls somewhere near, and Barry’s _heart_ jumps somewhere near his throat, ‘cause – _Jesus Christ._

He hasn’t seen Snart for a few months, and to be honest, Barry’s missed him. Not that everyone would ever _understand_ that, but he does and he’s _been_ missing him, and now, the man just drops in front of him, like no big deal?

     “Oh, _geez,_ Snart”, he breathes out and manages a shaky grin. “Hi.”

Snart, who leans against the S.T.A.R- labs’ wall, like he’s bored, like he’s just there to _pester_ them, rolls his eyes wryly.

 _“Nice_ welcome, almost expected a red carpet”, he says and straightens. He looks tired, Barry notices worried, there are dark bruises around Snart’s eyes, and new, very thin lines near the corners.

     “How was the world saving?” Barry asks, and it’d be wrong to say that Snart makes a face, but there’s definitely a flicker of distaste. “C’mon, it _is_ that and you can’t tell me otherwise.”  

     “That’s getting _old,_ Barry, spare me the repetition.”

     “Well, _I_ think it’s pretty awesome.”  

Warmth, _fondness_ sparks inside Barry, and he approaches Snart, close, and Snart doesn’t move, doesn’t flinch, and his pale blue gaze moves lazily to Barry’s face. It’s a _companionable_ silence between them. No danger, no hostility.

Just them.

A hero, and his nemesis.

Too bad they are rather unconventional in that regard.

     “Hi”, Barry breathes and smiles softly at him.

     “How did we get here, huh, kid?” Snart murmurs, and there’s a hint of irony in his voice.

     “Through pain and trial, I guess. Could be way worse.”

     “Hmm, ever the optimist.”

     “Well, someone’s gotta be?”  

     “Only a matter of time before someone hurts you ‘cause you just keep believing in them.”

It drops like lead into the silence; heavy and _drowning._ Barry looks at him, into his eyes, and Snart’s shoulders are tense, taut. He’s unmoving, his gaze kept on Barry’s face, _waiting._

     “I don’t see it like that”, Barry murmurs and smiles faintly. “People have capacity to be good. To _do_ good. To be more, and sometimes they just – they just need a little encouragement. Okay? And…if even a little piece of that reaches them? I’m happy.”

Snart swallows, and something _raw_ makes his face almost naked. “The world’s gonna rip you to shreds, Red”, he grunts roughly. “The way you believe…”  

     “Yeah, well. I know what to expect. ‘s not new. It’s just…me, I guess.”

Snart’s eyes narrow in wary confusion, but Barry doesn’t elaborate. Not _now._

He just smiles softly, _gently,_ at Snart. “So…you can deny it. You can look me in the eye and tell me that you’re not good. And – and that’s fine. You don’t have to tell me, you don’t have to – to admit anything to me. But…I’m glad you were there, and I’m glad that you’re back. And – and I’m sorry that time travel can be heartbreaking, in so many ways.”

Snart’s frozen. He _stares_ at Barry, barely breathing.

     “You _know?”_ he manages to growl, strangled and low in his throat.

     “I don’t”, Barry shakes his head. “Not really, not about you, don’t worry, but…I know what time travel can do. How – how _tempting_ it is, okay?” He smiles again, and now, it’s trembling, _breaking._ “S – so. I’m happy you’re at least _here._ And not – like, erased from existence or anything like that.”

     “ _Barry – “_

     “So, welcome back, Snart”, Barry finishes, breathless and smiling through every hurt, every bruise, every single _agony_ that’s happened to them.

Snart swallows, like his vocal chords have been through a shredder, and he steps closer. Barry doesn’t move, lets him come closer, until there are just a few inches between them. Barry gazes at him, eyes crinkling so _impossibly gently_ by the corners, he’s _really, honestly happy to see him._

Snart brushes Barry’s cheek very lightly, and Barry’s eyes flutter shut.

     “You’re playing a dangerous game, Barry”, he says quietly.

     “But it’s a game I _choose_ to play. If it _is_ a game. I know the stakes. I know, okay?”

     “It’s not gonna _end_ well.”

     “Pessimist.”

     “Prefer to think myself as a ‘realist’. Seriously, Barry, I’m not kidding about this.”

     “I am serious.” Snart’s thumb brushes the under of Barry’s eye with care, with rare tenderness. “Why did you come here, Snart?” Barry murmurs, leaning against Snart’s light, quiet touch.

     “Came to see that you haven’t dropped off the face of the planet”, Snart replies roughly. To give Barry a chance to back off, to give him an out, even now.

     “More like three, but whatever – okay, so, Lisa probably wants to see you. She came here to complain that you didn’t bother taking her with you.”

     “I’ll see her later”, Snart grunts, and his voice drops lower. He’s watching Barry under half-lidded, dark eyes. His gaze lowers very subtly to Barry’s mouth, and instinctively, Barry moves a little bit closer, tilting his head up very slightly. They are just a breath away. “Careful, now, Barry…” Snart rasps, and Barry’s smile is warm, fond.

     “I’m not”, he whispers. “I know what I’m doing.” 

At that moment Barry kisses him.

Just a tilt of the head. It starts as soft, quite chaste, but then, Snart’s lips crush against his; it’s hot and hungry, _harsh_ and desperate; Barry inhales, and kisses back just as reverently, crossing his fingers to the back of Snart’s neck and pulls him closer. Snart tastes like winter, like coffee; _like so impossibly like himself,_ and scorching desire coils in Barry’s stomach. He wants, _oh, he wants._

Snart cradles Barry’s face between his hands and deepens the kiss; Barry gasps as their tongues make contact, and he could _weep_ with relief that explodes in his ribs.  They explore each other’s mouths; Snart nips gently Barry’s lower lip, nudges him with his nose, and kisses him again; this time, a little slower, a little sweeter. Finally, they part panting, resting their foreheads together.

     “Wow, that was – whoa. I – “ Barry whispers, nearly breaking into breathless giggles.  

     “Yeah?” Snart asks, a deep chuckle rumbling from his chest. 

     “Yeah”, Barry grins and tugs Snart’s parka. “C’mon. Admit it, you like me.”

Snart huffs a low laugh. “And what gave you that idea, Red?”

     “I dunno, just – uh, this little thing that happened right just now? Which, by the way, totally awesome.”

     “Good to know. In case you’re up for…some repetition.”

Barry beams a happy, bright grin, his eyes all crinkled and warm. “Does that mean big scary Captain Cold really has a soft spot for me?” he asks, giddy and hopeful. Snart’s glove-covered hand brushes Barry’s chin, strokes his lower lip, eyes fixed on him, and there’s something utterly _erotic_ about it that makes Barry’s heart skip a wild beat.

     “Guilty”, Snart says, wryly amused.

     “Okay, _awesome_.”  

     “Hmm.”

Snart closes the distance and kisses him again, like he can’t help himself; this time it’s lazy, unhurried, almost intimate _–_ Barry exhales, wraps his arms around Snart’s neck and wants to _drown into him._ Into this amazing, good, snarky, _brave_ man, who is so much more than he himself believed.   

     “You up for this, Scarlet?” Snart grunts, his finger still stroking gently Barry’s chin.

     “If you can keep up?”

The older man snorts. “Cute. I’m the only one who can.”

     “Wow, cocky much? Good. ‘Cause you’ve got the…gun. I guess. Which, don’t shoot at me.”

     “Hmm…no, I can think of better ways to play.”

Barry thinks that sounds pretty _damn_ good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
